gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout 4: Final Fronts
Fallout 4: Final Fronts, more commonly called Fallout 4 or Final Fronts, is a fan-made first- and third-person video game that is the sequel to Fallout: New Vegas. Fallout 4 uses many components from Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 3, including controls and settings. Fallout 4 sees the return of factions, such as the Brotherhood of Steel and Enclave, but also many new factions, such as the Tribalized Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave Outcasts, the Illuminati, and the Phoenix Group. Plot Currently, the only information about the plot is that it includes a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin whose squad was killed during battle with Super Mutants, and he lost contact with the Brotherhood base in that area. While making his way back to the Brotherhood base, he picks up a radio signal coming from the ruins of New York City that is coming from a mysterious man named "Yuri", who tells him to follow the signal and meet him in the remains of New York City. He is left with a choice of whether or not to track the signal. He ultimately decides to follow it, and he begins the long journey to New York City. Factions *Brotherhood of Steel - The Brotherhood of Steel that makes an appearance in Fallout 4 is similar to the Brotherhood of Steel that appeared in Fallout: New Vegas, in terms of policies, ideaologies, weapons/armor, and ranks. Their role in the game is unknown, however it is known that the player character is a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin. *Enclave - The Enclave returns as a primary antagonist faction. Like the Brotherhood of Steel, the are similar to their Fallout 3 counterparts. They will always be hostile. *Illuminati - The Illuminati is the most secretive faction in the game, and they are believed to be the primary antagonist faction, though they remain unseen throughout the whole game. *Tribalized Brotherhood of Steel - The Tribalized Brotherhood of Steel consists of former members of the Brotherhood of Steel and random people who decided to join their ranks. The Tribalized Brotherhood of Steel is initially a friendly (albeit weird) faction. *Enclave Outcasts - The Enclave Outcasts were once members of the Enclave but they have now seceded. They are an antagonistic faction. *East Coast Enclave Remnants - The East Coast Enclave Remnants, as their name implies, are the remnants of the East Coast Enclave that were headed by John Henry Eden and Colonel Augustus Autumn. They are initially an antagonistic faction. *Phoenix Group - The Phoenix Group is a mercenary faction similar to the Talon Company mercenaries of Fallout 3. The Phoenix Group will only be hostile to the player while they are walking through certain locations. *Talon Company - The Talon Company is a group of ruthless mercenaries that will always be hostile to the player no matter what. *Raiders - Raider are the most common faction throughout the whole game that can be found practically anywhere. They will always be hostile to the player. *Super Mutants - The Super Mutants are a hostile faction that attack all other factions on sight. More factions to come. Category:Video Games